


Bound to Get Together

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Pre-Captain America: Civil War, Song Lyrics, dance fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having a night out with some of his teammates, Steve Rogers runs into someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Get Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allihearisradiogaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/gifts).



> I've had this idea in the back of my head for months now and I finally had time to sit down and write it. Hope you all enjoy!

Steve hated clubs. HATED them. With a passion. Natasha knew this, Sam knew this, and yet, here Steve was. At a club. Great. If Steve had been able to get drunk than maybe, just MAYBE, he would've been able to enjoy himself. But he couldn’t. So here he was, having to deal with the loud, repetitive music and the smell of body odor sober. Just the way he wanted to spend his Saturday night. Natasha and Sam had obviously gotten sick of Steve's pouting, because they had grabbed Wanda and dragged her out onto the dance floor half an hour ago and hadn't returned since. Steve hadn't been able to see them in the sea of writhing bodies from where he was seated, but to be honest, he didn't care; he wasn't having a good time anyway. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Natasha and Sam's attempts to integrate Wanda into the team and to get Steve out more, but this wasn't, in Steve's opinion, the place for it. A quiet bar would've been better. Steve made up his mind that if the three didn't return soon, then Steve was just going to cut his losses and head home to sleep off the inevitable headache that came with too loud music. Steve let out a sigh that could barely be heard over the too loud music and dropped his gaze to the floor; he was so tired.

After a few more minutes and no sign of his friends, Steve made up his mind. Eyes still locked to the floor, Steve made to stand from the tall chair when a pair of bright red high heels entered his line of vision. Steve froze; he knew those heels. Steve hesitantly lifted his eyes from the floor, his gaze roaming over a familiar, strong jaw line to the mankiller red lips and the gentle brown curls before his eyes locked with the brown eyes that still haunted his dreams. The same brown eyes that looked so empty the last time he saw them.

"Peggy?" Steve whispered reverently, his voice barely carrying over the speakers.

"Hello Steve," Peggy greeted the shell shocked blond, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she spoke. Steve mimicked the action unconsciously, his eyes never leaving Peggy's. "I believe you owe me a dance," Peggy said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

Steve opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly, a million questions on his mind but no way to ask them. Peggy held her hand out to Steve and Steve took it silently. Peggy pulled him off of the chair and onto the edge of the dance floor. A wordless electronica song continued to pound from the speakers, but it was muffled to Steve as he continued to hyper focus on Peggy.

"How?" Steve croaked at long last, his voice choked.

Peggy merely smiled as the song faded out and a guitar riff that Steve had heard on the radio countless times flow from the speakers. Peggy let go of Steve's hand and took a step back, mouthing the words as she went, "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me". Like a moth to flame, Steve followed her, mesmerized by her swaying shoulders and her soft smile. Steve had so many questions he wanted to ask, but the longer he stared at Peggy, the more he wanted to do nothing but lose himself in the music. Still, something about this seemed off.

"Peggy, I-," Steve began, only for Peggy to cut him off.

"Steve, do as the song says," Peggy admonished. "Shut up and dance with me."

Steve felt his heart grow a little lighter and he grinned, "Well, I do owe you a dance."

Peggy returned the grin and held her hand out to Steve. Steve took it and let Peggy pull him in close. Peggy took Steve's other hand in hers and pushed one hand back while pulling the other one forward, alternating to the beat. Steve chuckled a bit, feeling a little silly. But if Peggy was happy, Steve was happy.

_We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light._

"Just want you to know," Steve murmured, "I still can't dance."

Peggy just smiled, lifting Steve's arm and twirling under it.

_Oh we were bound to get together. Bound to get together._

The lyrics momentarily brought Steve back to the moment and how odd it was that he was dancing with Peggy of all people. Steve opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, but Peggy didn't give him the chance, pulling herself closer to Steve and flashing him that smile that made him go weak in the knees. Steve wrapped his arms around Peggy and weakly returned the smile.

_She took my arm…_

Peggy leaned back on the beat, forcing Steve to lean with her to maintain balance before pulling the pair back up. Steve took the opportunity to gently cup Peggy's face, triple checking that yes, she was Peggy, and she was here.

_I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said…_

Peggy pushed back from Steve so the pair were standing a few feet apart. Peggy let herself get lost in the chorus, moving and swaying with all the grace came to expect from Peggy. She was just as gorgeous as Steve remembered her to be. Steve on the other hand had no idea how to dance to this song. It wasn't that he had no concept of rhythm, he just wasn't comfortable with dancing in public. As such, he kept to a form of the shoulder shimmy that Peggy had been doing earlier. Peggy laughed as Steve made an ass of himself, but hey, he was having fun.

"I told you I can't dance," Steve told Peggy once she danced closer to him.

"It's alright," Peggy replied, lacing her fingers with Steve's. "Just follow my lead."

"Yes ma'am," Steve replied, happy to let her take over and direct him. 

The second verse had started, but Steve wasn't paying attention to the words. He was focused intently on enjoying his moment with Peggy, as if she'd vanish at any moment. Peggy had pulled him close again, meaning they were inches apart, and Steve's eyes never left her face, drinking in every detail. Now that he was closer, Steve could see that there were faint wrinkles around her eyes and a general weariness underneath her playfulness, as if she were older than she appeared.

"Are you alright Peggy?" Steve asked, spinning Peggy under his arm. "You look a little tired. Do you need to sit down?"

Peggy brushed Steve off and said, "I'm fine Steve. Relax and enjoy yourself."

Steve felt his shoulders drop at her words, but something still felt off. Before Steve could say anything else, Peggy slipped from his arms again, catching Steve's hands and stepping back so their arms were fully extended. Peggy grinned at Steve and moved to the left, spinning Steve to the right. The two spun in place as the song transitioned back to the chorus, the other dancers giving the couple a wide berth. Peggy's eyes were closed and she had a blissful smile on her face, but Steve had other things on his mind. For instance, the streaks of gray in Peggy's hair that he had somehow missed. Steve blinked and they were gone, and Peggy was giving him a concerned look.

"What is it?" Peggy asked, releasing Steve's hands.

Steve staggered a bit, nearly colliding with someone else. He straightened up and shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "It's nothing," Steve said.

Peggy hummed, not entirely convinced. Steve took Peggy's hand and pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her so they were pressed back to front. Peggy grinned and spun out from Steve's grip, striking a pose once their arms were fully extended. 

_Deep in her eyes, I think I see a future._

Peggy twirled back into Steve, resting against his chest and smiling up at him. Steve leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

_I realize this is my last chance._

In a moment of passion or inspiration, Steve wasn't sure which, Steve spun Peggy back around so they were facing each other. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up. Peggy braced herself on Steve's shoulders, mildly swearing at Steve for not warning her first. Steve retaliated by spinning the two in a circle before lowering Peggy back to the floor. Once her heels came in contact with the floor, Steve dipped her and that was when the lyrics hit him.

"I think I see a future," Steve murmured. "Last chance…"

"Steve?" Peggy asked, once again looking concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Steve stood up, pulling Peggy back with him. He looked her square in the eyes, noticing that the wrinkles and the gray hairs were there.

"Peggy, what's going on?" Steve asked. "How are you here? Why do you look that way? I saw you. Not too long ago. At the assisted living facility, you-… You barely remembered who I was, and now, here you are. Young again. Peggy, what's going on? I don't understand."

The room grew dark around them, leaving the two of them alone. The music played on in the background, but it was muffled and it seemed that the key changed from major to minor. Steve looked around in confusion before turning his attention back to Peggy. Peggy's eyes were watery and she seemed to be aging right before Steve's eyes. Steve went to rush forward to hold her or to touch her, he didn't care, but something was holding him back. He struggled against whatever force it was, but whatever it was had a hold on him and was dragging him backwards.

"Peggy!" Steve yelled, reaching for her. "Peggy!"

"Don't you dare look back Steve," Peggy demanded, her voice wavering with sadness or old age, Steve didn't know. "Just keep your eyes on me."

Steve lurched forward in one last ditch effort to reach Peggy, but it was no use. Steve was dragged away from Peggy, darkness swirling around the two of them as Peggy shrank into the distance.

"Peggy!" Steve screamed as Peggy vanished into the darkness.

Steve woke with a start, lurching forward from his spot where he had been sleeping on the couch. Steve was trembling slightly, a cold sweat on his brow as he scanned the apartment for any sign that Peggy might have been there. Steve caught sight of a damp spot on one of his throw pillows, from when he had been...

Steve's thoughts were interrupted by a beep, followed by, "You've reached Steve Rogers. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Hey man, it's Sam," Sam's voice sounded through Steve's antiquated answering machine. "Natasha told me about Peggy. I wanted to call and see how you were doing. Make sure everything's alright. Call me back when you feel up to it."

The answering machine beeped again and the weight of reality came crashing back onto Steve. Earlier that day he had been out for a run and when he had come home, it had been waiting for him. Steve felt the first few tears run down his face, his whole body trembling with the barely contained sobs that Steve knew would come forth at any moment. Steve crumbled back down onto his couch, letting the tears flow, the opened funeral announcement left abandoned on the coffee table.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
